psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash
Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash is the thirty-second episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on September 27, 2015. Plot The video opens with Jesse celebrating his 23rd birthday - two days earlier - with Jeffrey Jr., Jesse's girlfriend, Terry and Corn (who is filming). Terry brings in the birthday cake with all the candles lit - the candles were arranged with only five candles, with two on one side (representing 2 in 23) and three on the other side (representing 3 in 23) - and calls out to Jeffrey Sr. to sing "Happy Birthday," much to his annoyance because he was in the middle of watching a football game in his bedroom. Jesse then blows out the candles and begins to unwrap his gifts. The first two gifts were prank gifts by Corn and Jeffrey. Corn gave Jesse a basket of ping pong balls and Jeffrey gave Jesse a bag of dog feces. He then opens his third gift given by Terry, which is a Wii U with Mario Kart 8 Pre-Intsalled. Jeff Sr becomes agitated, saying he "can't believe" that Jesse got another Wii U. He even threatens to kick Jesse out again when the latter argues back. When Jesse unwraps the console's gamepad, Jeffrey Sr, mistaking it for a computer, has had enough. Ignoring Jesse and Terry shouting at him, he grabs the console and throws it at the back door's glass window, and then takes it outside and hurls it against a tree, effectively destroying it. Enraged, Jesse throws the birthday cake at Jeffrey Sr. whilst cursing at him, to which Terry tells Jeffrey Sr that he deserved it for his unforgivable actions and stupidity. Jesse storms outside to inspect the shattered remains of his would-be birthday gift. Jeffrey comes out with the bag of dog feces and attempts to hand it to Jesse. Jesse rejects Jeffrey the present and yells at Jeffrey to go back inside. After Jeffery goes back in the house, Jesse's dogs suddenly start barking in the distance and Jesse silences them, but they bark again which caused Jesse to silence them more. He then starts throwing a temper tantrum when he hurls the Broken Wii U at the Back Glass Door three times and on his third hurl, the Broken Wii U went right through the glass of the back door, shattering a deep hole in the upper part of the glass door, drawing the attention of an annoyed Jeffrey Jr after breaking the glass and Jesse yelling at him. Jesse's girlfriend comforts him to cheer him up, who then notices that his thumb was bleeding. He then hastily decides to return to Corn's house, insisting that his girlfriend comes along. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Theresa Ridgway *Jesse’s Girlfriend *Zachary Cornatzer (Cameraman) *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Locations *Ridgway Residence Victims Continuity In PAY FOR EVERYTHING!, the cost of the shattered back door window was added to Jesse's monthly rent by Jeffrey Sr.. Reception Many viewers are against Jeffrey Jr. and Jeffrey Sr. because of their unforgivable actions, meaning crossing the last line for both of them. Jesse mentions that both of them didn't give him anything worthwhile for his birthday. However, Jeffrey Jr. does note that it wasn't Jesse's birthday yet, teasing that he has a gift for Jesse's actual birthday. Trivia *''Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash'' is the first Psycho Video to have Jeffrey Sr. destroy something and not have "Psycho Dad" in the title. *''Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash'' is the second Psycho Video that revolved around the destruction of a Wii U, the first being Psycho Dad Grills Wii U and the third being Psycho Dad Woodchips Wii U. *''Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash'' is the second Psycho Video to take place on Jesse's birthday, the first being Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout (despite the fact that it was uploaded on October 2, 2013). *This is the first and only Psycho video that features Jesse's girlfriend, excluding her song Battle Cry being heard and flashbacks of her being shown in Psycho Kid Flees Country. *''Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash'' is the second Psycho Video to have food be a victim, the first being Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. **In Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash, Jesse retaliated by throwing his birthday cake at Jeffrey Sr. while in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving, Jeffrey Sr. retaliated by throwing a turkey at Jesse. *By destroying the glass door with the Wii U, it can be said that it was revenge for what Jeffrey Sr. did to Jesse's door on top of destroying the Wii U. *Jeffrey Sr. did not get that mad after Jesse threw the cake at him, only saying to Jesse "That's lovely." He reacted in a similar fashion when the turkey was thrown at him in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. *This Psycho video could've had way more different titles other than Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash like Psycho Kid Shatters Door or Psycho Kid Swings Birthday Cake or then Psycho Dad Tosses Wii U *Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash is the only Psycho Video that featured Juliette Reilly. Category:Featured Articles Category:Psycho Videos Category:Birthday Videos